


Summer Storm

by Roses_symphony



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Feelings, M/M, MetaMoro, Summer, introspective
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_symphony/pseuds/Roses_symphony
Summary: Arriva inaspettata, la pioggia estiva, cogliendo di sorpresa chiunque si trovi per le strade.





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto parte da un pensiero che ho avuto l'altro giorno mentre mi trovavo bagnata fradicia in mezzo alla strada, cercando di andare a prendere il treno per tornare a casa.  
> E ho pensato che Ermal potesse condividere questo pensiero e applicarlo a Fabrizio.
> 
> Non è niente di speciale. Però ve la lascio qui se vi va di leggerla.

Arriva inaspettata, la pioggia estiva, cogliendo di sorpresa chiunque si trovi per le strade.

Potente, distruttiva a volte. Ma nonostante l’inquietudine che crea, sembra avere un effetto lenitivo sull’animo di chi, asfissiato dal calore, si gode il fresco dell’acqua che scorre, riempiendosi le orecchie del suono ovattato delle gocce sui tetti e i davanzali. 

Ermal, ai temporali estivi, avrebbe dato la forma del vero amore. Del suo vero amore.  
Un sentimento così forte eppure inaspettato, che arriva e travolge tutto, bagnandoti fino alle ossa, senza però farti rabbrividire, ma quasi scaldandoti e liberandoti dal calore del sole cocente.  
Arriva in un attimo, e così velocemente può andare via, lasciando dietro di sé solo l’odore dell’asfalto bagnato e i riflessi arcobaleno nelle piccole pozzanghere per strada.

Oppure può continuare, per giorni. Rinfrescando l’aria di agosto e tramutandosi nell’inizio fresco dell’autunno.

Erano i classici pensieri senza inizio né fine, senza senso, che gli affollavano la mente nel dormiveglia e così sorrise tra sé e sé quando, aprendo gli occhi, si rese conto della pioggia che cadeva, quasi incorniciata come un quadro in movimento, dagli infissi della finestra di legno chiaro della camera da letto. Forse ne aveva sentito il rumore nel dormiveglia e per questo aveva iniziato a formulare quel genere di pensieri.  
  
Sul davanzale, poche ore prima, aveva poggiato ad asciugare il suo costume colorato, insieme a quello blu di Fabrizio, e ora giacevano ancora lì, umidi forse per la pioggia che vi era ricaduta sopra, con la speranza di poter essere riutilizzati domani, una volta che sarebbe uscito il Sole.  
  
Nella camera c’era ancora l’odore del sale e della crema solare, stemperato da quello del bagnoschiuma che avevano usato per lavarsi via dalla pelle i residui del mare.

C’era il profumo della pelle di Fabrizio, che sentiva fresca contro la sua schiena; c’era il profumo caldo e denso dei pomeriggi d’estate, quelli in cui la noia e la pigrizia hanno un sapore quasi dolce, come se tutto fosse coperto da uno strato spesso di miele che rende i movimenti lenti, ma piacevoli e i pensieri dolci e senza logica.

Quel profumo che aveva sentito l’ultima volta un’estate di tanti anni prima, quando portava i capelli ancora corti e c’erano meno rughe a segnargli il viso, quando le responsabilità e gli impegni non avevano ancora incominciato ad incurvargli le spalle magre.

Sorrise, stringendo tra le dita un lembo del lenzuolo che aveva pigramente poggiato sui fianchi quando sentì Fabrizio farsi più vicino, incoraggiato forse dalla frescura della pioggia che avrebbe evitato di farli sudare non appena la loro pelle fosse stata a contatto.  
  
Fabrizio era il suo temporale estivo.

Non lo stava aspettando. Non l’aveva sentito arrivare. Anzi, se avesse potuto l’avrebbe evitato, andando in cerca solo di un sole caldo e di un cielo limpido.  
Eppure l’aveva travolto, bagnando le proprie ossa e la propria anima. Alleggerendo il caldo bruciante della solitudine con le gocce d’acqua fresca che erano i suoi sorrisi e le sue parole.

Si alzò lentamente, stiracchiando le membra ancora intorpidite, per poi lanciare lo sguardo al cellulare illuminandone lo schermo con un gesto veloce per scoprire che fossero già quasi le sette di sera.

La pioggia stava scemando. Un leggero venticello iniziò ad entrare dalla finestra.  
Mentre si avvicinava a quest’ultima, sentì i profumi di prima alleviarsi per fare posto all’odore del terreno bagnato, dell’erba piena di rugiada e gli fu semplice immaginare quelle piccole goccioline cadere dalle verdi culle che le stavano sostenendo e infrangersi infine sul terreno.  
C’era un cinguettio basso che si sentiva in lontananza, insieme al suono dei televisori delle palazzine difronte. 

Appoggiò i gomiti al davanzale osservando meglio quel tramonto di cui sembrava essere l’unico spettatore e gli sembrò che, invece di essere rosso acceso come dovrebbe sempre essere d’estate, fosse blu. Blu e grigio. A volte verde.  
Era fresco. Gli sembrava più reale, più sereno. 

Inspirò a fondo chiudendo gli occhi, come a voler imprimere tutte quelle sensazioni nella sua mente per sempre, e quando li riaprì, la pioggia era finita.  
Fabrizio invece era al suo fianco.

Gli baciò piano la spalla nuda, gli occhi ancora chiusi e i capelli scompigliati dal sonno.

Erano insieme da due anni eppure, solo quell’estate, per la prima volta, poterono dedicarsi completamente l’uno all’altro. Essere solo loro due. Nessun impegno. Nessuna messa in scena. Due uomini. Perché era quello ciò che erano. Semplicemente due uomini, che avevano deciso di fare un tratto di strada insieme. E su quella strada, avevano deciso di fermarsi a prendere fiato, a prendere vento, l’uno che vegliava sul riposo dell’altro.

 _“Ha piovuto?”_ la voce di Fabrizio, più roca del solito a causa del sonno, gli fece risvegliare tutti i sensi.  
Annuì solamente tornando, insieme al compagno, sul letto, standogli quasi seduto in grembo, nonostante i suoi quasi quarant’ anni e l’oltre un metro e ottanta che lo contraddistingueva.

_“Nun me so accorto de niente. Però so belli i temporali estivi, no? A me me’ rilassano”_  
  
Ermal lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio rado per poi sorridere e concludere semplicemente con un: _“Rilassano anche me. Ti somigliano, i temporali estivi, Fabrì.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Mi rendo conto che scrivo sempre di loro a letto, o comunque mi viene spesso di descriverli in camera.... Dovrei cambiare xD  
> Anyway, ero indecisa se farla rientrare nella Untitled Series, poi ho deciso che no, era meglio postarla come storia a sè anche perché è molto breve e non rispecchia lo stile delle untitled.
> 
> Se siete arrivati fin qui grazie. Portatevi sempre dietro l'ombrello che non si sa mai u.u.
> 
> See ya'


End file.
